Welcome to the NIS Probie
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is the story on how Gibbs and Franks met and how Gibbs joined the NIS. (The name before it became NCIS.) Franks helped Gibbs get over not being there to protect Shannon and Kelly. Warning does contain spanking, don't like don't read. Written for a friend for their birthday.


Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell (Thank you so much!)  
>Title: Welcome to the NIS probie.. This is in honor of a friend's birthday. Fandom: NCIS MikeGibbs  
>Type of Spanking: getting rid of guilt Implement(s): Belt Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. This is the story of how Gibbs and Franks met and Gibbs joined the NIS. (Before it became the NCIS). Notes &amp; Warnings: Spanking of an adult by another adult.<p>

Gunnery Sargent Leroy Jethro Gibbs marched into the NIS office and stormed up to the desk of Special Agent Mike Franks and yelled,

"I know you know who killed my wife and daughter. Tell me now!"

"I'm sorry for your loss Gunny, but I'm not a liberty to tell you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be. Feel free to sit at my desk and get your head on straight before you walk out of here and end up behind bars."

With that said, Mike walked away leaving Leroy confused and angry. He sat down at the desk and put his head in his hands, unsure what to do. He was going to find the bastard that killed his family and kill him. He was so angry that he pounded his fist on the desk. It was then that he realized that Franks left the file open on the desk and right there in front of him was the name of the killer, Hernandez. Gibbs wasted no time, he headed to Mexico and killed that man.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

A few months later, there was a knock at his door so reluctantly, Gibbs came up from the basement to answer it. He was shocked to see who was there.

"Special Agent Franks, what can I do for you?"

"First of all gunny, you can invited me in. Second, call me Mike."

"Okay Mike, come on in. Have a seat." He said as he ushered Franks into his kitchen. "You want a beer?"

"Sure thing."

Leroy headed into his kitchen, came back with two beers and handed one to Mike. Then he sat in his chair, popped open his beer, took a swig, and asked,

"So what brings you this way?"

"I just wondered how you were doing?"

"I'm okay. Why?"

"Well, it seems to me that you're doing nothing. I mean since you found out that Hernandez was killed, you got out of the Marines, What do you do all day? Do you have a job?"

"I spend my time building my boat."

"What?"

"Come with me."

Gibbs lead Franks to his basement and showed him a beautiful boat he was working on.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Franks said walking around and checking it out. "I have one question for you."

"What's that?"

"How do you get it out of the basement?"

"I'll never tell." Gibbs laughed.

Mike laughed too. It was the first time he'd seen Gibbs smile.

"Why are you really here Mike?"

"I came to offer you a job."

"What?"

"I have an opening for an NIS agent. You'd be a probie but I have no doubt you'll advance quickly."

"No."

Was all Gibbs said as he picked up his sander and started sanding his boat. Mike finished his beer, threw away his bottle and asked,

"Got anything stronger?"

Gibbs grabbed two mason jars, dumped out the screws, poured some bourbon into the cups, and handed one to Mike. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes they both just enjoyed their drink.

"You really have a way with wood Gibbs. Where'd you learn to do this kind of stuff?"

"My Dad taught me."

"You talk to him lately?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Did you want anything else? I don't want the job so if that's all you wanted, let me say thanks for the offer but no thanks. I'm fine and I don't need a babysitter."

"Alright gunny, don't get yourself all worked up. I can see myself out." Mike said as he extended his hand to Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his hand and said,

"Thanks for stopping by. I appreciate you thinking about me for the job."

"No problem. see ya Monday."

"What?"

"See you again someday."

"Oh, sorry I thought you said something else. Bye."

"Bye gunny."

Mike left and Gibbs stayed down in the basement working on his boat until he fell asleep on the bed down there. He woke up around noon and headed upstairs. He went straight to the shower after he started a pot of coffee.

When he came back to get his coffee, he made some toast, grabbed his morning paper and went to sit and the table. He was surprised at what he found when he sat down. In front of him was an application that he filled out a few years back, along with a badge, an id and a note from Mike that said,

"Gunny, your family wouldn't want you to lock yourself away. Meet me at my desk at 0700 Monday morning. You get to help be the man that gets justice for other families who are going through what you went through."

Leroy read and reread that note over the course of the weekend. Sometimes he was all set and was going to take the job and then other times he was dead set against it. He contemplated it over and over. When Monday morning came around, he decided he wasn't going to take the job but he would have the courtesy to show up in person to decline the position and return the badge to Mike.

Leroy pulled up to the NIS building with apprehension because the last time he'd been there was when he found out the name of Shannon and Kelley's killer. He couldn't help but tear up at the wave of emotions that hit him. He cleared his head, took a deep breath and headed into the building. He rode the elevator up to the floor where Mike's desk was. He was a bit early but Mike was there with a smile on his face.

"I see you do know how to follow directions gunny."

"I just came to say thanks for the offer but I can't accept. Here's the badge and stuff back."

"Give me a damn good reason why you aren't taking the job."

"I...I just can't." Gibbs choked up.

Mike was instantly on his feet he touched Gibbs on the shoulder and said,

"With me."

He headed away from the desks down the hall. Not once did he look back to see if Gibbs was on his six, he knew he was. He lead him down to the basement, opened a door to a storage room where he stood off to the side to usher Gibbs in ahead of him. He shut the door behind them and looked at Gibbs and said,

"Okay gunny, it's just you and me, tell me why you're wallowing around the house, drinking and working on your boat day in and day out?"

"I .." Gibbs cleared his throat. "I .. was.. I just can't"

"Jethro, you need to tell someone."

"I should've been there to protect them."

"Weren't you in Saudi, Operation Dessert storm?"

"Yes."

"Then forgive yourself gunny. You aren't at fault."

"But it was my job to protect them."

"You were protecting your country Jethro." Mike said putting his hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "Sometimes bad things just happen and there's nothing that can be done to stop it."

"I can't get rid of the guilt of not being there."

"I can help with that." He said as he undid his belt buckle.

Gibbs just stared at him like he had lost his mind. He wasn't a stranger to a belt, hell his Dad used one on him regularly and so did many of his CO's, but he barely knew Mike Franks.

"Hands on the desk and bend over."

Gibbs still stood frozen to the spot just staring at him.

"Gunnery Sargent Gibbs, don't think, just do as you're told. Hands on the desk now!" Mike barked and Gibbs obeyed.

Mike walked up behind him, raised the belt and let it fly. He repeated the process over and over. After a while the pain began to get uncomfortable which caused Gibbs to 'oh' and 'ah' a little. Mike continued until Gibbs let it all go and started to sob. He threaded his belt back on, patted Gibbs on the back and said,

"Meet me in the bullpen in 20 minutes and I'll brief you on our first case."

Gibbs was finally able to let all the guilt and anger he'd been holding on to go. He was able to really cry over the loss of his family. He needed to thank Mike for that but he still wasn't going to accept the job. He left the room and headed to the private bathroom on this floor. He washed his face and gathered himself up. He headed up to the bullpen to hand in the badge.

"You okay now Probie?" Mike asked see Gibbs walk in.

"I'm better thanks. What do you mean by Probie?"

"You're Probationary Special Agent Gibbs. Here's your gun." He said laying it on the desk.

"But I decided that I'm not taking the job." He said handing him the badge.

"Keep it. You'll change your mind. Here look at this."

He handed Gibbs a picture of a young woman about 20 holding a new born baby.

"This is Nicki Singer and her newborn daughter Donni Charlena Singer."

"That's quite an unusual name. What's the case?"

"She was named after her Dad. Corporal Donald Charles Singer. He left the base and headed to the hospital when Nicki's water broke a week early. The problem is he never made it."

Mike handed Gibbs a picture of the Corporal's body.

"He was found stabbed to death in an alley behind Kabloom florist."

"You think he stopped to get his wife some flowers?"

"That'd be my guess. Grab your gun and let's get some justice for Donni. She never got to meet her Dad." Mike said as he grabbed his gear and headed out expecting Gibbs to follow.

Gibbs thought for one second, grabbed his badge and gun and headed out after Mike. That was the start of a long lasting friendship and career.

The End


End file.
